The talk
by hannah-louise-xD
Summary: Jeb decideds that now is the time to give Max, Fang & Iggy "the talk" Humour! Review! Flames welcome! Please vote on my poll for future stories! :


OK so I'm really really sorry that I haven't wrote anything for so long!! And I'm really sorry for deleting my other fic, I know that quite a few of you were expecting to read that but I just couldn't write it so I decided that Id write a sorta humour one shot for you all in an attempt to get writing again :)

Disclaimer= I am not a male; I do not have a penis so therefore I am not James Patterson OK? So on with the fic...

Max, Fang & Iggy= 12

Nudge= 10

Gazzy= 6 (I think... correct me if I'm wrong)

Angel= 4

In this fic Jeb hasn't left the flock yet but he will soon and he needs to tell Max, Fang and Iggy something before he leaves, he has to give them the talk :P And please don't tell me that Jeb had already left when Max was 12 because this is my fic and he hasn't left yet so ha-ha.

JEB P.O.V (Really hard to write so forgive me if its rubbish...PLEASE :)

I'm going to have to leave the kids soon, back to the school; it's been so long since I was last there and I've loved bringing up the kids, they didn't deserve to be in a place like the school, living behind bars. Which is why I've agreed to go back to work, they promised that they'd leave the flock alone for 2 years which definitely gives Max enough time to be the leader that they need. However; before I go I have to give Max, Fang and Iggy the talk about... well you know. Gosh this is going to be so awkward but it has to be done, they can't go into the world alone without knowing about the birds and the bees, thank god I have a book I can give them if it all gets too much! I can't keep putting this off so... here we go

MAX P.O.V

"MAX!! FANG!! IGGY!! Come here please!!" Jeb was calling us, I never actually realised how old he sounded at that moment, as if his time was up or he had given up on something. Oh well maybe it's just me, I guess better go see what he wants.

I knocked on Jeb's office door and saw that Fang and Iggy were already sitting waiting for me, I could tell that they were also confused. Jeb was sitting behind his desk looking like one of those college or university professors you see on TV. I sat on the empty stool and waited for Jeb to say what he had to say. He looked nervous though but I decided not to pay any attention because Jeb never gets nervous. It was really strange.

"OK you guys so I brought you in here so we could have a little talk" Gosh he spoke so formal, at first I felt a surge of panic, we were going back to the school? But then I remembered that Jeb would never let that happen to us so I settled down in confusion, I wonder what was wrong, my thoughts must have been obvious because Jeb quickly said "Oh! Don't worry none of you have done anything wrong!" I heard Iggy give a sigh of relief, I stifled a grin while wondering what he's been trying to blow up or unpick this time... the possibilities are endless.

"Anyway I think that there is something that I should talk to you about because now that you are getting older there are things that you need to know, you see when a man loves a woman...

----------------------------------15 minutes later--------------------------------

Still Max P.O.V

EWWWWWWWW

Oh my god!!! I will never look at any guy the same way again!! And this book Jeb gave us!! EWW! A guys body is soo weird! I know that mine is never gonna look like an ordinary females so the book must be wrong but Gosh!! I cannot believe that we had to put up with that! Even Fang looked horrified which is saying something; cos Mr Silent never looks scared! The strange thing is that Iggy actually looked sorta interested. I quickly threw my book straight in my bottom draw as we had to promise Jeb that we would keep the book, just in case apparently, whatever that means.

"Max?" Oh Angels calling thank god it wasn't Fang or Iggy, I hope that she wasnt listening in to my thoughts though, "Max, what's sex?" Oh boy. I think Ill let Jeb answer that one!

A/N Ok so what do you guys think?? Review please, anything's welcome, flames, the lot!!! :)


End file.
